Sobre Revistas e Confusões
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Fic ganhadora do Primeiro Lugar e Melhor Draco no X Challenge DG do Aliança 3 Vassouras.Uma revista de fofocas compromete seriamente o relacionamento entre Draco e Gina. E no meio da confusão, Gabrielle Kiernam podeacabar sendo um grande problema ou uma g


**Sobre Revistas e Confusões**

_N/A: Fic dedicada à Mylla Evans, porque se não fosse pelo apoio dela e pelos gritos "Não, você não vai desistir de escrever fics.", essa fic não teria saído. Bem, se gostarem, façam essa doida feliz e mandem reviews, please._

* * *

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! O SENHOR PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE SIGNIFICA ISTO?

Ele nem levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo quando Gina entrara gritando na biblioteca. Apenas quando percebeu que ela já estava o encarando há bastante tempo é que resolveu dar uma rápida olhada. Então, antes de deixar o livro de lado, pediu a Merlim que o protegesse. Pela expressão de Gina (e pelo tom pimentão do rosto, e especialmente das orelhas), ele podia ter certeza que vinha uma tempestade. E das grandes.

- O que aconteceu? –perguntou enquanto tentava descobrir o que havia feito de errado que pudesse ter sido descoberto. Certamente Blaise não dera com a língua nos dentes sobre o contrabando de chifres de unicórnios...

- O que é isto? –ela exibia uma revista nas mãos.

- Hein?

Gina jogou a revista com toda a força no rosto do loiro. Ele descobriu então que se tratava da "Bruxidade Moderna", uma importante revista de fofocas, que ele considerava a máxima da perda de tempo. Apenas páginas e mais páginas falando da vida de pessoas famosas. E um mínimo sobre moda. Ou pelo menos, fora isso que concluiu um dia quando pegou uma dessas da pilha de revistas de Gina para ler, quando não tinha nada interessante para fazer do que ficar trancado em casa esperando que a febre e a maldita gripe em que estava, passasse.

Ainda sendo observado pelo olhar furioso da ruiva, começou a folhear a revista, tentando achar o que desencadeara tanta raiva por parte da noiva para consigo.

E quase caiu para trás ao ver em uma das matérias o título "Os bruxos mais sexys da atualidade e seus segredos", e entre várias fotos, uma sua.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Então tinha seu lugar de destaque assumido, não?

- Todo esse drama só por isso? –se arrependeu de ter falado no instante seguinte. Gina parecia quere espanca-lo.

- Lê-a-máteria. –sibilou ela ameaçadoramente.

Distraído, procurou a parte em que falava sobre ele.

"_Draco Malfoy_

_O grande empresário Draco Lucius Malfoy faz uma exceção ao não estar entre nossos artistas. Mas por sua indiscutível beleza, merece fazer parte de nossa lista._

_Um metro e oitenta e oito de altura, setenta e oito quilos e lindos cabelos platinados, combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos de prata."_

Levantou a sobrancelha, e olhou para Gina sem entender. Ela devia estar ao menos satisfeita em ter um noivo como ele, não?

Mas a parte que falava sobre ele ainda não acabara. O loiro continuou a leitura.

"_Apesar de oficialmente ser dito como noivo da bela Ginevra Molly Weasley, uma jovem e promissora aurora, nossas redatoras põem isso em dúvida, uma vez que fontes seguras afirmam que o herdeiro dos Malfoy tem sido visto freqüentemente com Gabrielle Kiernam, uma modelo alemã de destaque."_

O loiro olhou estático para a revista, nem se importando em ler o restante. Que história era aquela? Era verdade que era conhecia Gabrielle havia bastante tempo, e que tinham saído algumas vezes, mas...

- Por Merlim, Gina. Não me diga que você está acreditando em uma besteira dessas.

Mas ele podia ver pelo olhar dela que a ruiva estava.

- Você conhece essa tal Gabrielle Kiernam?

O loiro chegou a conclusão que seria mais seguro dizer a verdade agora do que negar, e ela descobrir por si mesma depois.

- Conheço.

- E você já saiu com ela alguma vez?

Rezando para que Merlim tivesse piedade com ele, respondeu.

- Já, mas...

Ele parou de falar ao ver que ela se aproximava, os olhos faiscando perigosamente. Por um momento, se preparou para levar um tapa de Gina, mas ela pareceu mudar de idéia no último instante, e murmurando algo que soava extremamente parecido com 'canalha', ela se virou e saiu da sala. Ele pode ouvir uma porta batendo, e teve certeza de que era a que dava para o quarto deles.

Respirando fundo e tomando coragem, ele se aproximou do quarto e tentou abrir a porta. Como imaginara, estava trancada.

- Gina, por favor, abre! –pediu ele num tom cauteloso.

O silêncio se manteve, exceto pela rápida impressão que Draco teve de ouvir algo quebrando lá dentro.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com a Gabrielle, e _muito menos_ com aquela droga de revista, Gina!

Nenhuma resposta vinda lá de dentro. Draco tentou forçar a porta, esperançoso. E descobriu que era perda de tempo.

- Vamos conversar, Gina. Você está sendo precipitada... –tentou

Agora ele teve _certeza_ de ouvir algo quebrando, mas dessa vez, contra a porta. Draco preferiu não imaginar o que pudesse ser.

Ele suspirou. Era um Malfoy, e Malfoys não desistiam fácil.

- Gina, abre essa porta! –gritou com a voz cansada.

Maldita hora em que concordara com as chaves de proteção contra feitiços, pensou mal-humorado enquanto forçava outra vez a porta sem sucesso.

- Por favor, Gina...abre-essa-porta!

Como o silêncio ainda se mantinha, ele, suspirando, resolveu mudar de tática.

- Olha, se você não abrir, eu vou até a biblioteca e vou pegar para ler aquela sua agenda que você mantém escondida atrás dos livros de romance...

Para seu alívio, a porta deu um 'clic' e se abriu. Mas a expressão de Gina realmente não era das melhores.

- Você não teria coragem.

Realmente, ele não teria coragem de sequer chegar perto das coisas dela sabendo o que significava aquela expressão no rosto da ruiva. Especialmente quando o sofá não era nada confortável. Mas achou melhor não dizer isso.

- Certo, agora que você fez o favor de pelo menos abrir a porta, será que dava pra gente conversar? –ele tentara manter seu tom de voz o mais amigável possível, mas uma vez que Gina não mudara nem um pouco de expressão, não dera certo.

- Não. –e ela fechou a porta outra vez antes que ele pudesse impedir.

Era melhor enfrentar Gina agora do que os irmãos dela depois, pensou o loiro antes de falar novamente.

- Gina, eu JURO que não tive nada a ver com aquele artigo! –droga, quantas vezes teria de repetir aquilo?

- Pois eu não acredito! –respondeu a voz dela do outro lado da porta.

É, ele teria de repetir muitas vezes.

Mas, no momento, sua paciência chegara no limite. Já irritado, Draco falou:

- Muito bem então. Quando quiser ter uma conversa civilizada comigo, venha me procurar.

E ele esperava que fosse logo.

* * *

Gina bufou irritada outra vez, mas desistiu de atirar mais um frasco de poções dele contra a porta também. O loiro parecia ter finalmente desistido. 

Enquanto secava algumas lágrimas que teimavam em correr pelo seu rosto, e pela décima vez nos últimos minutos, ela tentou inutilmente se lembrar do porquê ter desistido de Harry para ficar com Malfoy. Ela sempre soubera que o noivo era um cretino...mas aquele ponto?

E ele fazia questão de confirmar para ela que ele estava saindo sim com aquela mulher... Gabrielle alguma coisa. Ela iria descobrir quem era a infeliz, de um jeito ou de outro.

Suspirando desanimada, se apoiou na janela, vendo a chuva cair lá fora, e as pessoas que passavam pela rua. Sempre que se sentia triste ou desanimada ia para aquela janela, apenas para observar as pessoas passando na rua, ou as flores que havia colocado em seu parapeito para enfeitar um pouco o quarto dos dois. E nessas horas, sempre preferia manter a porta trancada, para que Draco não pudesse entrar de repente e interromper seus momentos de reflexão, ou, como naquele dia, de raiva.

Rachel Wood não poderia ter escolhido um dia pior para sua festa de noivado, pensou com raiva. E a irmã de Olívio ainda fizera questão de convidar o maior número de pessoas o possível para festa, incluindo ela e Draco. A ruiva não conseguia entender como alguém tão simpático quanto o jogador de quadribol pelos Wests e ex-capitão do time da Grifinória em Hogwarts poderia ter uma irmã tão insuportável quanto aquela.

Olhou no relógio, desanimada. Tinha marcado para dali a pouco ir ao Salão de Beleza e se preparar para a festa. Era melhor colocar uma roupa decente e sair de casa o mais rápido o possível.

Mas, ela lembrou a si mesma, a primeira coisa que teria de fazer ao chegar em casa era mudar o esconderijo de sua agenda-diário quando Malfoy não estivesse por perto para bisbilhotar. Vai que os feitiços de proteção falhassem...

* * *

Ele se encheu de esperanças ao ouvir que a porta tinha se aberto. Mas preferiu não ir até lá. Se ela tinha resolvido falar com ele, ela que deveria procura-lo. 

Sua maior surpresa foi constatar que ela estava saindo.

Uma parte sua lhe dizia que era mais seguro ficar ali, caso não quisesse receber uma maldição qualquer, mas a curiosidade era mais forte. Ele foi até a porta da biblioteca antes que ela tivesse tempo de sair.

- Ei...aonde você vai?

Ela preferiu fingir primeiramente que ele era invisível, mas ao vê-lo na entrada da biblioteca, pareceu congelar. A ameaça sobre o diário tinha tido efeito, ele concluiu.

- Eu não te devo satisfações. –ela respondeu mal-humorada, quando se recuperou do susto.

- E estou pedindo educadamente...e ainda não mexi na sua agenda... –acrescentou.

Ele agradeceu que Gina não fosse exatamente perita em feitiços não verbais. Porque caso o contrário, com certeza já estaria no St.Mungus na ala de danos sérios por magia.

Ela suspirou, furiosa. E então respondeu.

- Caso você não lembre, hoje é a festa de noivado de Rachel Wood com aquele jogador...Simon Smith, certo? E eu estou indo me arrumar. –ela já estava do lado de fora quando acrescentou –E se você tem amor à sua vida, é melhor continuar longe da minha agenda. –e ela bateu a porta ao sair.

Quanto à parte da agenda, ele não tinha a menor dúvida.

* * *

A chuva parecia ter tendência a piorar conforme a noite se aproximava, ela observou pela janela do Salão. Ou talvez ela apenas desejasse isso como uma forma de descarregar a raiva. Ou se irritar ainda mais. 

Ela normalmente adorava o clima do Salão de Madame Huppys, mas naquele dia em especial, a tagarelice do local estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça. Principalmente porque _todas_ as mulheres que estavam lá pareciam ter lido a matéria que falava sobre Draco na Bruxidade Moderna. E também aparentemente sabiam que a ruiva mal-humorada sentada no canto mais afastado do tumulto era Ginevra Weasley, a suposta noiva traída. E nenhuma parecia ter o bom senso de ser discreta com os comentários.

Ou pelo menos não tinham uma noção que havia uma bela diferença de tons entre falar ligeiramente baixo e muito baixo.

Ela deu graças a Melim quando Florence terminou de fazer as unhas de uma loira tagarela e pode chamá-la para que começasse a lhe atender.

- Oi. -cumprimentou Florence na simpatia habitual –Pelo visto, você está com problemas em casa, certo?

- É impressão minha ou por onde eu passar vai ter umas vinte pessoas pra dizer: 'É ela a noiva de Malfoy...coitadinha...'?

- Não dê bola para essas tagarelas invejosas. –disse a mulher fazendo um gesto de pouco caso, os compridos e repicados cabelos cor de rosa caindo majestosamente pelas suas costas –E me conte a sua versão da história. Todo mundo sabe que revistas de fofocas aumentam muita coisa.

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas de até que ponto isso foi aumentado, Florie... –a ruiva suspirou.

- Não me diga que você está desconfiada de verdade? –a outra baixou o tom de voz para que apenas Gina pudesse ouvi-la.

Gina olhou para os olhos azuis ligeiramente lilás de Florence, sem saber se deveria contar ou não. Era verdade que conhecia Florie desde os tempos de Hogwarts, e que as duas sempre foram amigas... Mas tinha a plena consciência que lá, se alguém ouvisse algo da conversa das duas, especialmente alguém que não gostasse muito dela, assim que ela saísse suas palavras seriam espalhadas para o resto do local, mesmo que Florie não admitisse nada.

- Bem, eu também não sabia, mas...

* * *

Maldita hora para chover daquele jeito, pensou mal-humorado ao entrar no café e esperar. Blaise tinha uma certa facilidade em se ver encrencado, e agora parecia que a coisa estava complicada de vez. 

O moreno entrou minutos depois, o rosto sério. Draco imaginou o que poderia ser.

Vinte minutos depois, com a história inteira explicada, o loiro suspirou mal-humorado.

- Quer dizer então que não liberam nada a menos que você lhes entregue mil galeões?

- Exato.

- Esses caras não tem mais nada pra fazer além de cobrar taxas cada vez mais altas? Por Merlim, eu jurava que tínhamos nos livrado dessa dor de cabeça. –tomou um gole do café com whisky que havia pedido. Aquela seria a última vez que se metia com chifres de unicórnio ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Mas, fora isso, o que te aconteceu que você está com essa cara desde que eu cheguei aqui, hein?

- Do que está falando?

- Eu não tenho um espelho por aqui, mas se tivesse, te mostraria a sua cara. Brigou com a Gina?

Malfoy fuzilou o moreno com o olhar, antes de falar, desanimado.

- Pelo visto, eu não sou a única pessoa que tem cérebro o suficiente para se manter longe de revistas de fofocas...

- O que isso tem a ver? –perguntou o moreno interessado.

Quando Draco terminou de contar tudo que acontecera durante aquela tarde, Blaise não ria. Gargalhava. A ponto das pessoas das outras mesas pararem suas conversas e observarem a cena com interesse.

Malfoy olhava para o amigo desejando imensamente poder lançar uma Imperdoável nele. Pena que havia testemunhas no local...

- Ah, por Merlim, Draco! A Gabrielle amiga da Pansy, certo?

- E-xa-to. –falou entre dentes

O moreno finalmente parou de rir e olhou para o amigo num misto de piedade e diversão.

- Então quer me dizer que a Gina está morrendo de ciúmes de uma mulher que ainda te trata como se você fosse o irmão menor dela, e que pelo que eu me lembro, desde criança tinha mania de fazer você de gato e sapato?

Draco bufou mal-humorado. Desde que voltara a conversar com Gabrielle, era quase impossível deixar de lembrar o quanto eram torturantes os jantares de Ano Novo que seus pais faziam para toda a sociedade bruxa londrina, e do quanto ele apanhava da menina loira de olhos azuis aparentemente inocentes, mas gelados. Isso durou até que ela foi morar na Alemanha com os avós, para poder estudar em Drumstrang.

E era assustador ver como ela não mudara nem um pouco de olhar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Além de como ela parecia gostar de trata-lo como criança, talvez pelo fato de que os dois nunca mais tinham se visto desde os 11 anos dele. Mesmo que agora ele estivesse resolvendo alguns problemas empresariais em que ela se metera.

- Pra ver como as coisas são...e ela nem quis me ouvir.

- Dá pra sentir pena de você, e eu não estou ironizando. Mas, o que você acha de a Pansy ir conversar com ela? Ou eu?

- Não é exatamente uma grande idéia. A Gina sabe que a Pansy é minha amiga, e que seria capaz de me encobrir sem piscar os olhos. –ele deu de ombros –E digo o mesmo sobre você.

- Você não tem nenhuma foto antiga que mostre vocês dois no meio dos seus álbuns de infância?

Com certeza ele tinha. Por acaso tinha achado há alguns dias, um álbum que continha apenas fotos das festas promovidas por seus pais quando ele era criança. E no meio delas, havia fotos de Draco com muitas pessoas, incluindo Blaise, Pansy e, para infelicidade do loiro, Gabrielle.

- Pra que isso iria servir, Blaise? No máximo ela ia concluir que eu sou um amor antigo da Gabrielle e que agora estamos juntos outra vez.

- Caramba, a gente tem que descobrir com que ela está saindo, e mostrar pra Gina...

- O problema é descobrir o cara. E como você tem certeza que ela não está solteira?

- Por alguns trechos de conversa entre ela e a Pansy que eu escutei a última vez em que a Gabrielle foi lá em casa.

Draco suspirou. Apesar de ter uma informação a mais, aquilo era praticamente nada. De que adiantava saber que Gabrielle estava saindo com alguém? A menos, claro, que a loira aparecesse na frente dos dois querendo saber que idiotice de matéria era aquela. De preferência, carregando o namoradoà tira-colo.

* * *

Gina não pode deixar de sorrir, três horas depois, ao ver o resultado final no espelho. 

Lorie sempre tivera vocação para trabalhar com cabelos e maquiagem em geral. Gina se lembrava que desde os tempos de Hogwarts, a menina era sempre o socorro das outras quando algo dava errado nesses assuntos, mas por sua vez, estava sempre precisando de uma mão com as matérias escolares.

E a primeira coisa que a garota fizera ao se formar fora se aperfeiçoar em estética. Gina se lembrava perfeitamente de como as duas passavam as notes estudando juntas, Gna para auror, Lore, apenas para completar o curso, eventualmente usando Gna como uma espécie de cobaia.

- Você está uma verdadeira princesa, Gina. –riu Lorie ao terminar de maquiar os olhos da ruiva. –Vai arrasar na festa.

- Espero. –ela riu também.

- Você vai, sim. Mas, quando chegar em casa, lembre da nossa conversa. Pode ser só uma amiga que você ainda não conheça...

- E a cara de culpado dele?

- Bem, isso você vai descobrir depois. Mas, por enquanto, tenta apenas se divertir, descansar um pouco a tua mente.

- Agora, se ele estiver mesmo me traindo...

- Daí você pode manda-lo direto para o St.Mungus, desde que deixe um pedacinho dele para eu amaldiçoar também, viu? –o reflexo de Lorie atrás do de Gina piscou um olho.

As duas riram.

Ao chegar em casa, fingiu que Draco simplesmente não existia e se trancou no quarto outra vez.

Distraída, pegou o vestido verde escuro que escolhera para usar na festa, e deu um grito de raiva quando, ao coloca-lo de mau jeito, o rasgara nas costas. Era apenas uma forte impressão ou o dia estava conspirando contra ela?

Para completar sua lista de desejos não atendidos, havia parado de chover, e o céu estava completamente limpo.

Ele suspirou desanimado ao vê-la passar por ele quando chegara como se fosse um ser invisível. Se pelo menos Blaise pudesse persuadir Pansy para que contasse com quem Gabrielle estava saindo...

Olhou no relógio. Esperava que Gina se aprontasse a tempo para que ele pudesse dar os retoques finais em sua aparência. Ele conhecia a noiva a tempo suficiente para se aprontar antes que ela chegasse, ou caso o contrário, era certo que chegariam atrasados.

Ela recolocou o vestido e olhou atentamente para sua própria imagem refletida no espelho. Nunca fora tão boa em feitiços de costura quanto a sua mãe, e a imagem que via das costas do vestido lhe deixava isso bem claro. Mas aquela era a única roupa disponível para o clima e a maquiagem daquela noite.

Perguntou-se ligeiramente se o rasgo não era um sinal para que faltasse a festa, e percebeu que se sentia extremamente feliz com a idéia, o que a fez desistir de pensar que era um presságio.

Olhando no relógio, saiu do quarto. Tinham de estar lá em quinze minutos. Bem, havia tempo de sobra, a menos que Draco inventasse algum problema de última hora. Sempre havia essa possibilidade, e depois era ela que estava sempre atrasada.

* * *

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Malfoy e Gina aparatavam na entrada da casa dos Wood. 

Apesar da ventania, o céu estava claro, com a lua cheia iluminando a noite junto ao céu estrelado.

Ele via que Gina o culpava com o olhar por faze-la ter perdido tempo enquanto ele procurava sua carteira e as chaves da casa, até se lembrar de que a havia esquecido na biblioteca. E ele tinha certeza de que se ela pudesse, o teria deixado em casa procurando inutilmente por todos os aposentos, menos lá, enquanto ela ia para a festa. Mas, por Merlim, ele estava tendo um dia particularmente complicado, e não precisava que ela ainda o encarasse da maneira que estava.

Se perguntava mentalmente se havia a possibilidade de mais alguma coisa dar errado antes de a noite acabar quando viu que Pansy e Blaise iam em direção aos dois.

Gina os cumprimentou sorrindo e abraçou Pansy educadamente. Draco sorriu ao se lembrar do quanto ela se sentia pouco à vontade com os amigos dele no começo do namoro dos dois. Bem, a convivência demasiada com Slytherins com certeza havia mudado bastante os conceitos dela sobre isso.

E, as atitudes também, ele percebeu quando ela se afastou com a morena e nem se preocupou em fingir que notava a presença dele ao seu lado. A ruiva aprendera a se vingar sutilmente dele quando queria, especialmente porque sabia que uma das coisas que ele mais detestava era ser ignorado, não importava a ocasião.

- Ei, boas novas, cara. –disse Blaise animado

- Duvido que hoje tenha algo que seja uma boa notícia. –ele suspirou

- É sério, Draco. Pansy me contou que a Gabrielle vai estar aqui hoje.

- Você acha isso uma boa notícia? Esqueceu por acaso que a Gina é uma auror?

Blaise riu. Mas Draco não achava a menor graça na quantidade absurda de feitiços e contra-feitiços que Gina sabia, em especial maldições.

- É apenas impressão ou você está apavorado? –o moreno bateu de leve no ombro do amigo –Pensa dessa forma: se a Gabrielle estiver aqui, vocês podem resolver a situação pacificamente, não podem?

- Ou ela também pode armar um escândalo por causa daquele maldito artigo. –disse ele olhando para cima. Se ele conhecia Gabrielle Kiernam do jeito que imaginava, não tinha a menor dúvida de que aquilo podia acontecer. –Eu juro que se um dia eu descobrir quem escreveu aquela coisa, a infeliz me paga. –completou com raiva.

* * *

Gina sorriu enquanto Pansy a levava pelo Salão, segundo a morena, procurando alguém que Gina deveria conhecer. Ainda não tivera a sorte (para não dizer infelicidade) de se encontrar com Rachel, e esperava que nem o fizesse tão cedo. A irmã de Olívio podia ser extremamente irritante, mesmo quando não queria. Talvez, isso em parte se devesse à sua voz esganiçada e tagarela. 

Mas, até mesmo a presença de Rachel era preferível do que a de Draco durante aquela noite.

Pansy, animada, se dirigiu a uma loira que parecia ser a atração principal em uma rodinha de pessoas.

A loira se virou sorrindo. Gina viu que ela tinha olhos assustadoramente azuis. Pansy abraçou a mulher, e as apresentou:

- Gina Weasley, esta é Gabrielle Kiernam.

* * *

Depois de uma rápida conversa com Simon Smith e Rachel Wood, Draco chegou a mesma conclusão que Gina lhe dissera tempos atrás: para que alguém se casasse com Rachel Wood, não poderia ser muito inteligente. E não era. 

Apesar de saber das maravilhas que Simon Smith era capaz em um campo de quadribol, as habilidades dele pareciam não ir além disso.

Então ele não se sentiu exatamente culpado ao dar uma desculpa qualquer e não prolongar a conversa, especialmente quando viu que Potter se aproximava, junto da louca da Lovegood. O dia estava ruim o suficiente para ainda ter que aturar o testa-rachada e a louca da namorada dele. Provavelmente Gina ainda não os vira, ou do contrário já estaria grudada neles.

Já estava bastante afastado deles quando respirou fundo, cansado, e bebeu toda a taça de champanhe em um só gole. Gina havia desaparecido no meio da festa, junto com Pansy, fazia um bom tempo, e o seu instinto de autopreservação lhe dizia firmemente para não tentar procura-la.

Especialmente quando as chances de se encontrar com Gabrielle –possivelmente tão furiosa quanto Gina –eram grandes.

* * *

Gina olhava para a loira, estupefata. Era horrível ter de admitir, mas a mulher à sua frente era linda. 

- Ah, olá. Você é a noiva de Draco, certo? –perguntou ela num inglês que seria perfeito se não fosse um leve sotaque alemão.

A ruiva tinha de concordar que ela era bastante direta. Num misto de tristeza e raiva, concordou com a cabeça, com um certo medo de começar a chorar caso abrisse a boca para falar. Ou talvez, partir para cima da loira.

Ela imaginou que Gabrielle faria tudo, menos o que fez. A abraçou. A vontade de Gina era empurra-la o mais longe fosse possível, mas sabia que por uma questão de boas maneiras, não podia fazer isso. Então se manteve parada, sentindo o rosto e as orelhas queimando. Procurou Pansy com o olhar, mas a morena parecia estar ocupada demais debatendo sobre Quadribol com Olívio Wood, provavelmente por não se lembrar de que Casa de Hogwarts ele era.

- Oh, querida. –recomeçou Gabrielle com seu sotaque –Me perdoe então pela confusão que aconteceu –embora eu também não tenha culpa.

A ruiva olhou bem para Gabrielle. Então nada daquilo era culpa dela, mesmo que ela estivesse saindo secretamente com seu noivo? Realmente deviam existir desculpas melhores do que aquela.

Gabrielle, provavelmente entendendo a expressão de Gina, explicou.

- Bem, é uma longa história. Eu e Draco somos amigos desde crianças. E quando voltei para a Inglaterra, precisava de uma pessoa que me ajudasse em alguns problemas empresarias, bastante...complicados. –não era difícil para Gina ver que a modelo provavelmente havia se metido em alguma encrenca –E ele foi a única pessoa que me ocorreu, então mandei uma coruja pedindo para nos falarmos. Provavelmente alguma jornalista idiota viu e escreveu aquela matéria horrível.

_Bem_, pensou Gina, _então ela sabe do artigo, assim como toda a Inglaterra bruxa deve saber a essa altura_.

Mas a explicação da loira não a fez ficar menos descrente do que antes. Pansy –que tinha voltado a observar a situação, os olhos castanhos avaliando tudo criticamente -, percebendo isso, disse:

- É sério, Gina. A Gabrielle ficou furiosa quando leu aquilo. Ela também está namorando, sabe? E Olívio ficou uma fera.

- Olívio? –perguntou Gina sem entender.

Nisso Olívio Wood chegou por trás de Gabrielle e a abraçou. A ruiva quase caiu para trás.

- Oi, Gina. Faz tempo que a gente não se fala, hein?

Gina concordou com a cabeça. Olívio...e Gabrielle Kiernam? Definitivamente era estranho.

Quase tanto, uma voz lhe lembrou, quanto ela e Draco. E então se percebeu sorrindo maldosamente. Com certeza estava saindo demais com Pansy.

- Gabrielle, eu tenho uma idéia...

* * *

- Ah, aí está você. –comentou Draco levemente ao ver que Blaise se aproximava. 

Tinha saído para os jardins, sem se importar com o vento gelado. Aquele burburinho da festa estava lhe dando nos nervos. Talvez não fosse exatamente à toa que Gina vivia o chamando de anti-social.

- Sentiu a minha falta? –perguntou o moreno.

- Não, mas estava me perguntando se você viu a Pansy e a Gina por aí.

E o loiro observou o amigo morder o lábio, sinal claro de que estava nervoso.

- O que foi?

- Er, bem...eu acho que você está encrencado, meu amigo.

Do que está falando?

Draco se virou na direção em que Blaise estava olhando, e sentiu a cor sumindo do seu rosto. Gina e Gabrielle vinham em sua direção –uma aparentemente mais furiosa do que a outra.

- Draco Malfoy, que história é essa de me desmoralizar expondo para todos que estamos saindo?

- Seu traidor! Então eu sou sua noiva, mas você tem se encontrado com ela?

Draco sentiu que tremia. As coisas estavam piores do que esperava. Ele viu que as duas avançavam para cima dele. Mas o que raios a Gabrielle estava falando?

Ele percebeu que Blaise saia de perto de mansinho, e imaginou que seria amaldiçoado até a morte pelas duas.

Foi quando fechou os olhos e ouviu risadas. Já tinha sido morto assim tão rápido? Bem, pelo menos tinha sido menos doloroso do que imaginara.

- Draco, pare de fiasco e abra os olhos por favor. –disse a voz divertida de Gina.

E não acreditou ao ver Gina e Gabrielle abraçadas, uma rindo mais do que a outra da cara dele. Atrás delas vinha Pansy e Olívio Wood, ambos sorrindo divertidamente. Ao seu lado, Blaise fazia de tudo para não rir, agora entendendo a situação.

Sentiu que um rosado lhe cobria as faces quando olhou surpreso e furioso para as duas. Tinha sido uma armação durante todo aquele tempo?

* * *

Gina ainda ria quando chegaram em casa. Demorara bastante para convencer Draco de que ela estava sim furiosa com ele antes de falar com Gabrielle. 

Mas valera a pena ver a cara que ele havia feito quando viu as duas chegarem para tirar contas ao mesmo tempo, e principalmente, quando ele abriu os olhos e viu que as duas estavam abraçadas, rindo.

Depois disso, descobrira que Harry e Luna estavam na festa, e foi conversar com o casal. Draco ainda estava mal-humorado.

O problema com a revista já havia resolvido por Gabrielle, ao que tudo indicava. A loira, Gina ficara sabendo, ameaçara a autora da matéria e a editora da revista com processos judiciais a tal que ponto que, na próxima revista, ela iria corrigir o erro, e também anunciar o maravilhoso noivado entre Olívio Wood e Gabrielle Kiernam. Realmente, parecia que não havia nada que um punhado de galeões não acabasse resolvendo, afinal.

- Pare com essa cara... –riu ela o abraçando. Ele se desvencilhou.

Gina viu que a situação estava crítica de verdade.

- Se fosse eu quem te dissesse isso há algumas horas atrás, provavelmente estaria no St.Mungus agora.

- Mas, também, Draco, tenta se colocar no meu lugar...

- No seu lugar, eu teria ao menos esperado pra ouvir alguma explicação antes de sair por aí atacando.

Ela suspirou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair no seu rosto para o lugar dela. Aquele tempo todo na ventania simplesmente quase havia destruído o penteado que fizera, e agora vários fios soltos teimavam em sair do lugar.

- Certo, erro meu. Eu deveria ter te deixado explicar tudo.

- E o que mais?

Ela sentiu que estava começando a corar, e se perguntou se não seria mais fácil deixar que cada um dormisse no seu canto àquela noite.

- Ah, certo. Me desculpe, Draco.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Foi a vez dela afasta-lo.

- Mas...

- Certo, entendi. Me desculpe também por não ter tentado falar nada, e por ter ficado tão furioso com a brincadeira sua e da Gabrielle.

E com um movimento rápido, ele enlaçou a cintura dela e com a outra mão, soltou o que restava do cabelo que se mantinha preso em um coque.

- Draco, o meu cabelo...

- Ia ficar desarrumado de qualquer jeito. Agora vem.

Delicadamente ela percebeu que ele a conduzia até o quarto dos dois.

Sabia que a brincadeira poderia estragar o clima, mas perguntou delicadamente, tentando manter a voz num tom divertido.

- Ah...eu queria tanto ver alguma foto sua e da Gabrielle...

Ele parou de sorrir e olhou para ela atônito. Foi a vez de ela beija-lo, pegando-o de surpresa.

- Mas, -sussurrou no ouvido dele –isso pode esperar até amanhã.


End file.
